


【农妍】护花危情

by hugesweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农妍】护花危情

“我以为待在身边是为了保护你，却没想到带给你无限危机。”

 

01

街角的店铺门前除了来往行人外并没有喧闹与繁华的气息，这里离广场还需要穿过几个拐角。

收拾完这些就关门回家吧，刚经历分手也没心情逛街。林妍珺正扫着店里的枝叶就被门外突然飞来的易拉罐吓得背后发热。这一点就着的炮筒子脾气哪忍得下去，工作围裙还穿在身上，左手抄起扫把右手拿着踩扁了的易拉罐就冲到门口。

一杆子人追风似的跑过，“有毛病啊！垃圾桶怎么不长你脑门上！”

易拉罐扔出了几米远也没见砸中个尾巴，气不过的人把气撒在扫把身上，啪的一声杆子和主体分成两节，眼看着那群人拐进下一个拐角消失在视野，这才翻了个白眼把扫把捡回来组装好继续打扫。

 

02

纸箱挡住大半个身子，虽然是再熟悉不过的路但为了避免小路上的车，安全起见还是侧着身子走。箱子里的包装袋枯叶一股脑塞进巷尾的垃圾回收箱，上下拍拍双手喘上口气准备结束不怎么繁忙的一天。前脚刚一迈出去，脚踝就被什么东西抓住了。

“啊！！！！！”

一直缩在垃圾箱旁隐藏了踪迹，额头上的血已经顺着流过了半张脸，渗着血的手掐住她的脚踝死死不放。这种场面活了二十年也就在剧情片和新闻里看过，那时还磕着爆米花说演得好假，现在换成自己也不见得好到哪去，一屁股跌坐在地上一直忘记合拢嘴巴。

“你你你——”

“别叫……”原来不是诈尸，那人被血染红了半边嘴唇，另外半边白得发紫，眼皮就快闭上了也看不清眼睛，“能不能，救我……”

林妍珺左右张望，凑过去查看情况时那人已经倒在她肩头没了意识。

 

“这下怎么办啊？”

 

03

“给我搜！”

一杆子人麻利地在大楼上上下下翻了个遍，一一回到大堂报告说没有，为首的那个一个枪管砸在下属头上直骂没用的东西。

“附近的商铺一家家都找遍了，确实没有。他还受了伤跑不了太远，这大楼是附近唯一剩下还能隐蔽的地方，几个兄弟翻了个底朝天……”

“厕所找了吗？”几个兄弟面面相觑。

 

大惊失措的女子们从女厕逃了出来，算是清了场，接下来便一个一个隔间地找。每踹开一扇门，林妍珺的心就慌了一分。附近几条街都有人在搜查，店里是回不去了，带他这么个血窟窿招摇过市指不定就在哪个路口被逮住，没想到藏在女厕也躲不过。

他们离最里的隔间又近了一步，该怎么办，是傻愣着等他们抓人还是跪着求饶，待在旁边也脱不了干系吧？她回头看着那人，用很不卫生的纸巾和纸箱里准备扔了的花艺胶带强行包扎的伤口，血还是浸湿了纸巾，怎么就摊上这档子事。

“水……”坐在马桶盖上的人头靠水箱。

你别说话了我都不知道该怎么办！她急得眼泪都快掉出来，那人居然还用气音说“别害怕，我不会伤害你的。”紧绷的神经一下子被气笑了，真是晕糊了。

 

“前面都没有，看来是这一间咯~”

子弹上膛的声音。

 

一脚踹开门板，把门打的里外摇摆。

 

“吓！有病啊！我老公都要吓痿了！”

衣冠不整露了肩胛骨的女人骂骂咧咧，一只手掌还伸进裤缝里揉着蜜桃臀，粉色内裤边被揪得露出来。

“看什么看！没看过做爱吗！”女人的衣衫一把罩住还在胸口吃奶男人，那男人还没平复过来，喘着粗气用意大利语骂了句脏。

 

“老大，不是。”

为首的男人收起枪插进身后腰带，骂了句真骚便快步走了出去。刚走到大楼门口就停了下来，“老大，怎么了？”男人眼神锋利，“那女的，脚踝上有血。”

 

04

林妍珺用热毛巾重新给他擦了一遍，这还没换几道，盆子里的水已经红了。要不要去医院啊？流了好多血，可万一被发现了怎么办？不行不行不行。

纱布和碘酒倒是有，只是这么大阵仗她一个开花店的也不会弄啊。一咬牙一跺脚死马当活马医吧，止不住再说，按照谷歌的指示手忙脚乱地开始处理包扎。

 

还有止血消炎药，就是怎么都吞不下去。灵机一动想到带猫去驱虫时院长教的办法，扣住两颊把嘴打开，几颗药快准狠的朝小舌扔进去，然后马上扣上嘴，再呼噜呼噜猫下巴，咕嘟一声就吞了下去。

真是个天才。

 

忙活一晚上累得坐在地毯上靠着床沿就睡了过去，半夜被动静弄醒的时候那人正拧着眉浑身是汗。好烫，不是吃消炎药了吗？奔向客厅翻箱倒柜地找退烧药，上次感冒还吃剩了一板，忘记扔到哪里去了。可这是风寒的，管用吗？

新兑好的温水端在手里，指尖夹着退烧药慌慌张张地跑回房里，“你别急啊，动作太大容易崩开伤口……啊！”

水撒了一地，塑料盆哐哐的绕着底转了几圈。

 

“你是谁！”

“你放开我！”

 

“先回答我的问题！”

“回答什么鬼问题！要是没有我你早死在那些人手里了！现在会让你舒舒服服地在这躺着吗！”被反手擒住按在地上的感觉并不好，一肚子火还委屈巴巴。

男人环顾四周，床头还挂着星星吊灯，书桌上悬挂的照片墙也是与不同人的合影，确实不像是什么软禁人的地方，将信将疑地松开了手。

“你可看清楚了！这张脸，你躲在垃圾箱旁边求着这张脸救你！倒是你，惹了那么厉害一群人，还带着枪！要不是我急中生智，你早死在别人手里了！”多少人求着吃我豆腐，你谢都不谢一声……明明前面还气势汹汹，越到后面越是杳不可闻。

“诶你怎么……！”男人巨型雕像一般压在身上，林妍珺的后脑磕在地板生疼，“哥，吃个药再晕行吗？”

 

05

一整夜都晕乎得难受，明明什么梦都没有就是被一团黑暗扼制住了阀门，他强睁开眼皮拼命喘气，窗外的阳光照射进来，因为窗帘的阻挡并不刺眼。他扭头正欲起身，一旁的女生却仿佛受到惊吓一般防备地将手挡在身前躲得远远。

 

“你醒啦？”女生保持姿势不动。

“还认得我是谁吗？不会再擒我了吧？”

他愣了一下，摇摇头。

“哦。”女生鼓着嘴还是没敢靠近，“那我问你个简单的问题，你，叫什么名字？”

“Leo.”

 

好高冷哦，这话没法接了。明明有好多问题要问，一下子又想不起来，还在努力回想中肚子咕咕叫了一声，她噗呲一声笑了出来，“你饿啦？”

 

06

Leo满身汗涔涔想先洗个澡，面对浴室的镜子才发现自己头上扎了个很可笑的蝴蝶结。水池上摆放的洗漱杯和水龙头间空了一块，应该还有个杯子的。男士洗发水夹在架子上没扔，还有房间照片墙上被挖了一个洞的合影，原本应该是住了两个人的。

“你在想什么啊？”镜子里多出来个人影，条件反射般转身把人吓一跳，“吓死我了。喏，这是我前男友的衣服，你不嫌弃的话就换上吧。”

他接过衣服说了句：“谢谢。”

 

花洒的水打在背上才冷静下来，现在应该是安全的。厨房就在门外，一阵香一阵糊的味道从门缝钻进浴室，没开排气扇把他呛得难受。

“好吃吗？”有点咸的荷包蛋在嘴里确实说不上好吃，甚至连想吐的心都有。可是剩余几个反面全身糊的，这个不吃，怕是没其他能吃。

“别勉强了，看你的表情就知道很难吃。”他洗完澡还依旧在忙碌的人很是沮丧，“Matthew每次说很难吃。”

Matthew是她之前的男友吗？

 

“别装啦！你吃吐司吧，我把这些倒了。”准备端盘起身的人被拦下，“那你吃吧，我倒看看你能吃多少。”说着就赌气走到沙发砰地坐下去。

没人哄她便憋不住了，“你不要乱走哦，虽然不知道你和他们什么关系，但是他们很凶，你的伤还没好，打不过的。留在这好好养伤吧，我也不会吃了你，伤好了再走也不迟。”

Leo咽下煎焦的蛋，“不麻烦的话，那就打扰了。”

 

“你怎么全吃了啊！”

 

07

家里住了个被害妄想症患者也是蛮恐怖的，每次林妍珺扭开钥匙就能从门缝里看见人影，爽快推开还好，要是轻手轻脚偷偷摸摸，必定会被门缝里露出的一双凛冽的眼睛吓个半死。

“你回来了。”Leo把切肉刀藏回身后。

 

另一个好处就是这人总能把房子打扫得一尘不染，无论怎么乱扔的东西总能物归原位，她看着衣柜里叠的有棱有角的衣物，虽然有点小尴尬，至少不用再到沙发衣物堆里找bra了。

 

“我买了泡芙哦。”

 

她晃晃手里的纸袋，Leo微张的嘴和下垂眼里闪烁的星星无不在叫嚣渴望，但还没得到允许又只能远观。纸袋随手一放在茶几上没立稳，倾斜倒向一边，咕噜又沙沙的声音，泡芙都滚向卷折封口的一侧。

“它倒了。”

林妍珺抽走手里的刀具，推着人往餐厅走，“吃完饭才可以吃啦！”

Leo的眼神不舍地留给泡芙。

 

额头和手上的伤口结痂了，明明技术很烂还强行要给人涂药贴纱，Leo坐在沙发上由着身旁的人随意摆弄，其实他自己来弄也可以的。

“你是不是嫌我弄的不好？”

我不是，我没有，别乱说。

 

“我又不是专业的，谁还没有第一次啊？”

我是专业的，没关系，真的。

 

“你不能不上药，这样伤口会化脓的！要不是因为我……”

这伤口能提早五天愈合。

 

“我，我不是故意的……”

求你了别哭了好吗？我真的不知道该怎么办。

 

刀山火海枪林弹雨也无所畏惧的Leo猝不及防地有了人生最害怕的事，手忙脚乱总算止住了哭声之后决定放弃自主权任人摆弄。

结痂了不能抠，但跪在沙发上的人还是用棉签怼得很起劲。今晚电视原本是在播斯巴达克斯的，被人强行换台观看波吉亚家族，钢圈和软软的胸压在肩膀上，再戳下去刚好的伤口也好不了了，Leo权衡之后决定还是闭嘴乖乖啃泡芙。

 

“整天待在家里会不会闷啊？”Leo闻言转过头，正好对上两团小蜜桃，香香软软的，浴室里沐浴液的味道。赶紧将头扭回来，电视剧不知道演到哪了。

“店里的小孩辞职搬去托斯卡纳了，正好有空缺，还能赚钱哦我很良心的绝不拖欠工资，你要不要来？”

林妍珺见他不说话，以为是不愿意，毕竟只说养伤暂时待在这，伤好了是走是留都是别人的主意。刚停下手中的动作想给自己打圆场，Leo就说了“好。”

难以置信的大眼睛再次确认，把人看得耳根子通红。“真的。”由跪转坐刚美完甲的小脚脚甩出去磕到茶几，边喊疼边开开心心地啃了巧克力味的泡芙。

 

要出去兼职确实是真的，一来有个可隐藏的市井身份，街上一举一动都在眼里便于打探风声，二来……

客厅只剩电视机发散的蓝光，窗外偶尔还有犬吠，明明是自己要看电视剧的人早就靠在他肩上睡着了，腿屈着缩成一团，毛毯下露出的脚指甲上画了大大小小交错的星星。

万一有麻烦，希望可以保护到她。

 

Leo关了电视把人抱回房间，掖好的被子跟着浅浅的呼吸一上一下，嘴角还有没擦干净的巧克力夹心渍。从被子里抽出左脚，拇指磕破皮点了，组织液干掉伤口还粘了根毛毯的细绒，棉棒蘸了碘酒用最轻柔的力度擦拭，结果被梦中也毫不领情地一脚踹在胸口。

 

08

今天是易怒的一天。

 

“玫瑰都是2.5欧，那个大的6欧……”

让Leo做什么都好，搬货整理打扫结账什么都行，全都麻利省心不偷懒，唯独插花……

“不是说了要转着花束往一个方向插吗？”

“我是往一个方向。”

林妍珺看着捆扎得犹如士兵列队的花束感到头大，随意拢着体现一种自然褶皱状态的包装纸叠得像信封，让Leo插花犹如在玩俄罗斯方块。

 

“算了，你去把门口打扫一下。”

把人打发了开始开始专心插花，广场对面的商铺有表演下了个订单，等她快忙完门外已经聚集了一波女客，“玫瑰都是2.5欧。”

“帅哥你笑一个这些我全买了。”  
“小帅哥赏脸一起喝个下午茶吗？”  
“方便交换联系方式吗？”  
“可以合照吗我不想要花我想要你。”  
……

摆在一旁的花枝被推搡拥挤的女客蹭烂了保护花瓣，而罪魁祸首正握着扫把簇拥在中间动弹不得，听见身后的风铃声马上转过身投去求助的目光。

“今天玫瑰有优惠哦，诸位别光看不买啊，我们小帅哥也是要收费的……”

一会儿的功夫簇成一团的人就鸟兽四散，Leo敬佩说“你好棒”好像并没有获得预期的效果，脸颊鼓鼓甩手回了店里，怎么生气了？

“我没生气！你别跟着我！”

真的吗？

 

“你看我脸上哪个地方写了生气！”

满脸都写着滚。

 

Leo下意识地缩了缩脖子，像极了服从了命令还莫名挨训的马里努阿犬，很委屈但又不敢动。

 

有点分量的塑料袋扔在桌上，都是或白或紫的气球，“把这些气球都吹了。”

“很占地方，店里等下会很挤。”

“让你吹就吹！”白色安全帽还没扣上扣子，两条扁带垂在脸颊两侧很生气地晃动，有点暴躁的小老板捧着两束花出了门，水色的小电动压着不太平滑的石板路笃笃笃地就走了，留下Leo一人看店。

 

“买了花可以和你合照吗？”

“诶……不好意思，老板还没回来，暂时不营业。”

 

09

广场喷泉池旁边有手风琴和弦乐三重奏表演，回来的时候顺路看了一会儿，白鸽就停在车头，盯着人讨食，无辜的眼神就像等待投喂泡芙的Leo，心情好不容易好了些，这会儿又气上了。

小电动又笃笃笃停在店门口，刚一开门一白一紫的气球就从脚边飘出去，满地的气球根本没地方落脚。Leo侧对着门坐在椅子上，再中气十足吹满地气球也会眼冒金星，每吹一口就得缓几口气，听见开门声站起来就一阵头晕。

 

“你回来了。”见她沉着脸不说话，有点慌，“气球只吹了30多个。”

“你不会用打气筒吗？”东西就放在柜台下面，不用翻都能找到。气球把路堵得寸步难行，几步路就把气球踢飞上上下下又飘又落，打气筒被啪地拍在桌上。

“你只说让我吹。”Leo低着头舔了圈唇廓试图缓解紧张。

我让你去吃屎你也去吗？看着这副怂怂的样子气不打一处来，划破空气的呼声意味着有东西正高速飞来，常年训练形成的条件反射让他不假思索地侧头躲开，打气筒砸在地面后仍惯性未减拼命转圈。

 

“你还敢躲！”

愤怒使人失去理智，她从地上的花桶里抽出几束还没修剪的玫瑰，长枝之上布满了刺，Leo就看着她气势汹汹地朝自己走来，只有自己肩膀高的人倒拿玫瑰挥起长枝。

没敢躲，闭着眼睛由她打，如果这样能消气的话。

打人的人不知道自己为什么要打人。

挨打的马里努阿犬不知道自己为什么要挨打。

只是没打几下就停了，嘴巴憋成倒弧形，碎发上还有安全帽闷出的汗，眼泪蓄得满满就要夺眶而出。

Leo慌了，真的好不讲道理啊。

 

“痛，手好痛。”

眼泪还是留了出来，Leo扯过握着玫瑰的那只手，因为挥舞力度过大有几根刺扎进之后断在手心里。

店里光线不够亮，柜子里的急救箱摆在台阶上，过往的人听见嚎啕大哭都不自觉地往花店门口坐着的人瞅两眼，而近距离聆听的人一个头两个大。

“别哭了好不好？”

娇嫩的手不像他那般枪林弹雨练就出的皮糙肉厚，扎进一点肉都在本该白嫩的通透的掌心红成一片，使用镊子的力道也要尽量轻柔，不小心剜到旁边的肉又要哭得更凶。

其实不管怎么拔刺，都挺凶的。

像给凶凶的猫猫剪指甲。

 

“呜呜呜呜呜呜都是你！”

一只手被人攥在手里疼了就想抽回来又被抓住，另一只也不太老实，不让抽回来就一个小拳头捶在人背上。就要喘不上气，停下直抽抽两声又继续哭，Leo要疯了。

 

10

近日街区内发生数起伤亡事故，事故原因不明，伤亡者未出现家属认领，但伤亡者身上均有不同程度的伤疤，疑似帮派人员，有人将事故与瓦尔加斯家族新上任的教父费里西联系在一起，毕竟这位新教父并不是老教父认定的继承人，而真正的继承人，他的哥哥——罗维诺，下落不明，其嫡系势力正处于四分五裂之中。

新闻播报员开始播报下一则消息，浴室里传来哗哗水声，坐在沙发上的人盯着撑在膝上交叉在一起的手指。

“最近除了花店和回家，尽量少走动。”

“你的仇家要来寻你了？”

“算是。”

“你怕波及到我？”

“……”

“又没人认识我，有什么好找麻烦的，敢砸我店吗？”伊比利亚火腿嚼在嘴里，林妍珺满不在乎地把拖鞋晃了出去，在地上翻了个面。

Leo只是盯着她没说话，她撇了撇嘴，“好啦我知道了，小心点就是。”

 

11

那一天来的比想象中还快。

只看花也不买，随意询问价格也不像真的听进去。“是不是有毛病啊，说了玫瑰都是2.5欧还是问。”前脚将人送走，后脚关门就开始骂。

这人身上虽没有血腥味，但反常的举动很难不引起怀疑。“等会你看店哦，我要去皮蒂尼路的教堂送花。”

教堂，他听见这两个字心里一颤，帮里常选择教堂做为交接地，如果只是多心还好，如果是真的，他不出面，林妍珺必定会被牵连。

 

“你在店里待着，我去。”

“干嘛啦，我的电动挤不下你庞大的身躯好吗？”林妍珺还在摆弄满天星。

“听话。”

两个字堵住了千万句吐槽，Leo一改往日的态度，原本和善的下垂眼也变得不那么好说话，他解下工作制服的围裙，盯着林妍珺的眼睛不容有半分反驳。

“马上回家，把门窗都锁好，谁敲门都不准开。”

“不行，等会还有批货要收。”

“别收了。”

“快玩笑，不及时收花都不新鲜了怎么买？知道要损失多少钱吗？”

“收完马上回去。”

 

如果再给他一次重来的机会，就算是手脚都被砍断，也绝不会离开她身边。

 

教堂里未见异样，近日准备举行婚礼的家属还在忙碌的布置现场，几个准花童在红毯上追着气球跑来跑去。直到签收都是再平凡不过的样子，确实是多心了，只是——

 

电动小摩托再快也不过市区内限速的界点，身后全是撞翻果篮和吓到行人的谩骂声，喷水池旁啄着游客投食的白鸽连成片展翅而飞，他的心恨不能先一步飞到花店确认是否平安。是修养太久了吗？怎么会蠢到被人调虎离山。

花店的摆设原原本本地在自己应在的位置，没有挣扎打斗的痕迹，是主动走的，或威胁或诱骗。

“该死！”白色靠背椅被一脚踹倒在地上发出愤怒的声音，Leo刚一出店门边被拦了下来。

“日安。”明显是刚学会，手肘和膝盖都带着护膝，小女孩滑着轮滑几次愈摔又晃着手站稳再踉踉跄跄地滑过来，“哥哥，你的。”乖巧地双手递上一个正在震动的一次性电话。

 

他按下接听键。

 

12

废弃的仓库外是年轻人彰显个性与自我的天堂，围墙上的喷漆被一层层涂抹掉再画上自己的标记，最后根本分不清都涂了些什么。就在码头附近，不时能听见轮船进港的喷气声。

他推开满是斑驳的仓门，红锈粘在掌心。久为流动的空气混杂着潮湿扑面而来，角落里的集装箱成了野猫的根据地。

 

“好久不见啊，Leo。”

“好久不见，巴格斯。”

 

“找你找得好苦啊，如果不是因为她，”麻绳束缚双手的人被拽着后脑的头发拎到跟前，“我们找到的该是具死尸了吧？”

“哦对了，上次她是怎么救你的？”巴格斯扯开衬衣的领口，几颗扣子崩在地上，“真是个好东西啊，怪不得Leo不愿意出来。”

大掌插进胸罩粗暴地揉搓，乳头无处躲藏被玩弄得左右为难，无论怎么扭动身躯拼命挣扎也逃不出束缚和舔在颈侧只留下烟味的黏腻感，谩骂和喊叫被黑胶带封进嘴里。

玩腻了包在掌心都嫌小的胸部转而向下，伸进紧身牛仔裤里摩挲，粗鲁的动作显然是把人弄疼了，越是挣扎越是被弄得满眼是泪，气不过的人抬腿向后一脚被早已料到的人钳制住甩了回去。

 

“你引我来，就是让我来这看你操女人吗？”说话的人冷着张脸看不出表情。

“小乖乖，你中意的Leo根本懒得关心你啊。”巴格斯揪着林妍珺的头发逼她直视前方，可眼前的木然与她对视并不在意正发生的一切。

眼中的画面模糊了一阵又被洗刷干净，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落到被扒开领口裸露出一侧肩膀下的胸口。

“哈哈哈哈！不如跟着巴格斯，他可真多花样，是个种公！哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”巴格斯身后讥笑着的人一人扛着把汤普森冲锋枪，发射后要不了几秒就能把人打成筛子。

“好了，我就直奔主题了，”巴格斯掏出夹克后背别着的帕拉贝鲁姆手枪指向站在那的人，身后那两把冲锋枪也端起指向同一处，“罗维诺藏在哪？”

 

“我要说不知道呢？”

“是你护送他去的码头，别跟我说不知道。”

“何必为难我，Leo，你我不过是各为其主，说出来，我还能在费里西面前替你说两句。更何况……”手枪转向，抵在巴格斯圈住的人儿。

“你有筹码跟我说不吗？”

 

封住嘴只能堵住说话，堵不住惊慌地呼喊，恍如时空停滞的一瞬后确认自己还存活，眼泪止不住地落下来哭得上气不接下气。

太阳穴好疼，连着放了三发空膛，皮肤还是被喷涌而出的气流灼得发烫，红红的一块抵在枪口。

“够了巴格斯放开她！你折磨她有什么用！”总是隐藏在肌肤之下的青筋浮在脖颈。

“终于忍不住了？”烟味的唇舌在侧颈留恋了一会儿，还在抽泣脉搏涌动地很快，巴格斯揉了揉她的头发。

“放了她，我跟你走。”

“这么主动，你想耍什么花招？”

“这不正中你下怀吗？”

巴格斯打量了他好一会儿考虑各种可能，而后胸有成竹将人推向身后的随从。“迭戈，给她解开。”挣脱麻绳的禁锢，手腕已红肿不堪，不少地方都破了皮，掌心的创可贴被弄没了粘性，一边脱落伤口也混了灰尘。

撕下黑胶带时脸颊的汗毛也一起被连根拔起，哭得喘不上气忘了疼，小跑向Leo时只得到一个冰冷的眼神，她站在那多看了一会儿，错身的瞬间微乎其微的声音说，“赶紧走。”

她抽泣着摇头，巴格斯把玩着手枪取笑，“走啊！”

 

这么久以来第一次被吓到的人三步一回头的走到仓库门口，忘了哭但抽泣又止不住，里面的人相互对峙着也没见动作。

直到转身不见了身影，Leo才一步步靠向他们。

“你可别想耍什么花样。”巴格斯亲自替他靠上手铐。

 

13

林妍珺一直躲在仓库外的角落没走，若再次被抓到必定会辜负Leo的牺牲，可是她的腿像被灌了铅一般在原地动弹不得。

两声枪响突破壁垒的阻碍传到外侧，在屋顶停留的麻雀迅速飞向天空，她冲进大门时只见那个叫迭戈的下属和另一个端着冲锋枪的人摔在地上，沾满灰的水泥地留下点血。

巴格斯正挣脱束缚往各个方向开枪，接连几声刺耳的枪响和弹壳弹在地上的声音。枪被身后的人打了下来，转身对着Leo的腹部挥起一拳，Leo抱着他扑在地上，霎时间打成一团。

 

背对着骑在人身上，并没有看见迭戈正悄无声息地爬向被早踢走的手枪。

 

林妍珺几乎是飞奔出去。

“小心！”

接着便是一声枪响。

 

两人都倒在地上，迭戈推开拼死压在身上的女人，正愈捡起落在一边的手枪却被一双马丁靴踩住手腕动弹不得。

枪刚捡到手里，背后就有人扑了过来，争夺之际巴格斯掏出了匕首，Leo拉着她站起来向仓库外后退。

“躲在我后面。”那只手一直都没有松开。

要一起解决很是麻烦，他对着开了三枪。

 

14

“我以为你是欠债被追杀什么的。”

按照Leo的指示，即使是不太专业的手法，伤口清理包扎得很高效顺利，“原来你会啊，为什么不早说。”

“早说你又要哭了。”

已然愈合的伤口结成小块在皮肤上微微鼓起，重新生长怎么也不能回到同样的肤色，然后成了疤。这样的疤在赤裸的半身上比比皆是，她缠好一圈绷带扎了个结。

“这个，是怎么弄的？”指腹在一块疤上轻轻摩挲。

“格鲁吉亚的生意被人搅局，交火受的伤。”

“这个呢？”她摸着腰间一条狭长。

“在西西里。”

Leo三言两语带过一场场如今日一般的惊心动魄，这些疤像印记一样时刻提醒他过往的一切。明明靠得很近，却又感觉离得很远。

 

晚风穿堂而过将窗帘掀了起来，挂钩在杆上灵活地滑动碰撞出细碎的响声。忘了是怎么开始的，他和跪在沙发上的人吻在一起，她跨过去，膝盖跪在Leo两腿之外，那人只是环上腰担心掉下来，攀在肩上的手顺着摸向赤裸的胸膛，那里面有个东西在炽热地跳动着。

Leo加深了这个吻，刚刚还灵巧进攻的舌尖这会儿居然打退堂鼓缩了回去，他只好又把它哄出来，唇瓣被猫咬了一口，他掐了屁股以示警告。

 

面色潮红的脸上还挂着根银丝，已经就着姿势坐在他腿上的人喘着粗气问他，“做吗？”

他的手代替了答案，端了枪的手从衣摆里钻进来，顺着脊背左右不停游走着向上攀，一摸到腰怀里的人就不停扭动。她整个半身后仰出一个弧度，伸长了脖颈任由Leo轻吻嘬弄。

两指对掐解开背扣，只靠两根肩带堪堪挂着，双峰得到片刻释放，在蝴蝶骨摩挲腻了的大掌转而抚上来。她一愣，身子僵在那，直到Leo在她嘴角轻轻吻了一下，才反应过来这不是仓库。胸上的动作轻柔而克制，掌心包裹着，故意用掌纹线触碰乳尖，偶尔在指缝间被夹住，光靠指璞逗弄。

他想起初见面那天，原本只是做做样子，被门一踹就吓得慌了神，下意识地向他靠过来，乳头就这么挤进嘴里。如果那时还有力气，大概会趁机舔一下。

林妍珺张嘴轻哼着靠在肩头，手不老实地钻进裤腰里对着那团东西乱揉，她的手明明已经算很修长了，还是没完全包住隔着布料都能感受到发烫的那一包。

坏心眼的拿内裤边缘厚一些的LOGO压着马眼左右摩挲，非把人折磨得低喘才算消停。

 

“等不了了？”

她噘着嘴凶凶地瞪着这个敢笑她的人，唇瓣刚被嘬得红红嘟嘟的，在客厅暖黄色的灯光下还泛着水光。

“你好急。”刚说完鼓鼓的一包就被掐了一把。

 

Leo抱着树袋熊去了她房间，只是脱个衣服也死赖着哼哼唧唧不肯松手，Leo刚把长裤给脱了，指甲上都是星星的脚马上踩了上来，刚拨开另一只又踩上来，内裤里的东西本来也挺重的，被折腾得东倒西歪。

他只得抓着脚踝提在身旁，另一只脚趁少了一个束缚便对着肉茎用脚心碾来碾去，刚被扒了干净的人就看着他熟稔地从抽屉里取出一连方形袋，动作连贯没有片刻犹豫迟疑。这还是Matthew剩下的，乱成一团的抽屉还被压在最底下，他怎么知道在哪？

“你你你，你早就盯上我了对不对！”

Leo笑着在嘟嘟的嘴上又啄了一口。

 

也是，连胸罩都给她叠好的人怎么会不知道。

“哎！你不要硬挤啊臭傻逼！嘶——”

好满，比Matthew大多了，慢点，哎呦——

 

Leo被小拳拳捶着胸口，取悦喋喋不休的嘴的同时尽量克制了身下的力道，把小猫猫伺候舒服了，就攀着肩呼噜呼噜随他摆弄。林妍珺被抱起来坐着，拍拍屁股让她自己动几下，心不甘情不愿地在人跪着的腿上起身又坐几下糊弄过去，还没意识到Leo的伤口有点渗血了。

Leo只好抱着她挺身，怀里的人一会儿喊疼一会儿又是哼哼唧唧，Leo减缓了速度又被咬一口催促着快点，也不知道是真难受还是故意的。

这家伙好像很喜欢贴在一起，颠着向后靠了点又马上贴回胸膛。后来才发现是喜欢偷偷将乳头蹭在身上，靠颠簸上下磨蹭，前面也有了快感。

Leo往屁股上又掐了一把。

林妍珺做了个在马背上一路颠簸的梦，哭着喊着也没法下来。

 

他拨弄着长发，发尾卷卷地绕在指尖，怀里熟睡的人毫无防备地向他蹭过来。本以为是保护却只带来无限危机，他必须离得越远她才越安全。

 

15

三个闹钟都没把她叫醒一直睡到中午，闭着眼胡乱抓只抓到枕头。下床找了一圈也没见Leo的踪影，还以为像平常一样去开店或者给她买吃的，到了饭点就回来，然后她等了一下午，两天，四个月，然后半年。

Leo走得不留一点痕迹，给她留下的只剩那场梦。

之后没有人再来花店找麻烦，但她每天准时早起开张，准时打扫，准时扔了垃圾，害怕会错过可能的相遇，更害怕他不会回来。

 

她很快把花包好递给客人，多年异地恋终于修成正果了，笑着说道，“被你等待的那个人一定很幸福。”“等人，其实也没那么糟。”客人回她。

林妍珺看着门外，“或许。”

见她脸色沉了沉，客人似乎察觉到什么，“你呢，有等过别人吗？”

她挤出一个微笑。

 

“正在。”

 

两年后——

瓦尔加斯家族内部派系矛盾不断互相争夺，对着肥肉虎视眈眈皆想独吞家族生意，暗地里相互残杀。家族势力正处于四分五裂之时一直暗藏着的罗维诺从格鲁吉亚归来，还残存的旧部下重新聚集，听后指令等待策划已久的午夜反攻。

伪装成运货的卡车，夜色笼罩下的街景只剩星星点点倒退。

“你在看什么？”

“没什么。”

咔哒一声，上膛。

 

-END

 

 

番外一：

最令Leo惧怕的十大事件

 

TOP 10 任务失败

TOP 9 罗维诺被抓

……  
……

 

TOP 4 插花

TOP 3 泡芙售罄

TOP 2 小妍生气了

TOP 1 小妍又哭了

 

番外二：

哈气连天煮了壶咖啡还没来得及喝，这几天为了方便睡在店里，熬夜做了好几个订单，还剩一个婚礼订单的花篮没来得及插，今天还得赶工。

“日安，麻烦您把门打开。”

快递员从货车箱里搬了好大一个纸箱磕磕碰碰地挤进来，林妍珺验过全都没问题后才转到柜台签了单。

“能要一杯咖啡吗？”

“自便。”

她把箱子拖到一边，玻璃窗外熄了火的货车里还坐着司机。她弓着身拖行，伸出窗外的手夹着烟，路灯刚关，天又还未全亮，就在青黄不接的间隙橙黄色星火显得特别亮。

 

快递员刚嘬上几口咖啡就见她指着窗外，“想把我的店烧了吗？这里不能抽烟。”

喝人嘴短，快递员只好顺着门外喊了一嗓子，“喂，她说这不能抽烟！”司机押了押帽子，烟头转了个方向抵着车门掐灭，押过的地方还残留了点烟灰，剩余的便随着烟头一起扔在地上。

她把箱里的玫瑰搬了出来，快递员还在聒噪地攀谈，也不管她爱答不理，喝完了才走出门总算耳根清净了。

 

货车发动带起了引擎声，快递员钻进车里，车开走时带起的气流将门上的风铃摇得清脆作响。林妍珺暗骂门都不给她关一下，正愈走去关门突然愣住，紧接着奔出店外跑向车开走的方向，车拐弯驶进大路越开越快，她怎样也追不上。

围裙系带散了，站在路中间撑着膝盖喘气时跟着垂下来，只能看着货车驶向越来越远的地方。


End file.
